inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Mu-on'na
|english voice= |imagecat=Images of Mu-on'na }}The , or Unmother, was a yōkai that was born through the grief of mother's suffering the loss of children to famine and war. She would steal a person's soul by absorbing their body into herself. History This yōkai posed itself as Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, as a ploy by Sesshōmaru to locate the Tessaiga. She pretended that she was on the verge of death so Inuyasha would rescue her. She then transported Inuyasha and Kagome to an illusionary world. The yōkai started to pull Inuyasha into her body but was interrupted by Jaken until the location of Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru's father's tomb could be found. After Jaken was knocked aside, she fled across the marsh with the intent of having Inuyasha become part of her, despite Kagome's attempts to stop her, and almost succeeded with only his left arm remaining. Shortly after Kagome freed Inuyasha from the Mu-on'na's body, Sesshōmaru started attacking Inuyasha. Due to her endless love and kindness towards children, she rushed to the side of Inuyasha to protect him from Sesshōmaru's attack, which lead to her death. Personality The Mu-on'na sought to fill the void within herself by taking the souls of others. Myōga stated that while she was a demon, she still possessed the heart of a loving mother. She appeared to be very determined to absorb people, as she tried to do so when Sesshomaru and Jaken were not around and when she refused Kagome's plea for Inuyasha to be released. Physical description It is unknown whether all Mu-on'nas look the same or similar but the Mu-on'na that Jaken used wore a pink robe with blue lining and was faceless except when she used her spells to take on the form of a person's mother. Their skin resembles something of a soft gelatin that allows a body to be sucked into her but also protects the Mu-on'na from certain attacks, such as when Jaken smashed her with the Nintōjō while the Mu-on'na was attempting to absorb Inuyasha. Powers & Abilities * Shapeshifting: The Mu-on'na's primary ability was to transform into the mother of its victim's mother. An example is Izayoi. She took the form of Inuyasha's mother to make him reveal the location of Tessaiga. Though she had her body right, she didn't have her face so she needed to use illusions to look real. The Mu-on'na was a master of illusions so long as there is water for her spell to work. * Absorption: It was able to steal the souls of its victims by absorbing them through its chest. It was unknown what happens to the soul and body of someone that is absorbed by the Mu-on'na. It is also unknown what happens to the souls the Mu-on'na absorbs after it was killed. * Blessing: It was able to create flowers that are placed in limbo, which could provide protection and is capable of creating illusions, and teleporting victims to limbo. * Telepathy: It could read minds, thoughts and memories of a person by touch, but generally didn't do so since its primary concern is absorbing its victim's soul. * Regeneration: It could easily heal its body of less severe injuries, such as when she dislocated her neck. Manga vs. Anime * In the manga, Inuyasha finds out he is being tricked before the Mu-on'na starts to absorb him, and in the anime he finds out while being absorbed. * In both versions, she is killed while protecting Inuyasha from Sesshōmaru's attack. In the manga, she is killed by Sesshōmaru's punch that is intended for Inuyasha. In the anime, she is struck by Sesshōmaru's light whip attack (which is a technique exclusive to the anime). * Like all female characters in the manga, the Mu-on'na's nipples are visible. Trivia * When Kagome splashed the reflections with Jaken's staff to save Inuyasha, the yōkai yelled in pain. This shows that they are bound to her. * Her seiyū, who is the same as Izayoi's, also voiced Kasumi Tendo from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series and Ruriko Tonegawa from Takahashi's anthology series . Media appearances * Chapter 13 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 15 Anime * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 133 }} de:Unfrau es:Mujer del Limbo zh:无女 Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Yōkai